divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Ohannakeloi
Ohannakeloi is the god of stone. He takes his deific status very seriously and is not one to make light of what he considers his duties. He can be fairly affable, but also can be the bringer of remarkable cruelty. He claims Ehomakwoi as his sphere and realm. History Ohannakeloi can remember little of what came before this reality, even the most coherent are mere fragments of memories. He knows not of what he was before. He was one of the original whole Souls that The Architect allowed into this reality to aid in the construction of Galbar. He made the crystal craft Buajoai and the Galbaric understructure that is Ehomakwoi. Ohannakeloi would later raise the continent Atokhekwoi and the breakaway island of Yentoi up from the Galbaric sea floor. He conversed with Azura on the issues of the Sky of Pyres and promised to look into it himself. Ohannakeloi additionally created five great beasts, four as guardians of mortals while the fifth had a more independent role. Additionally, he made the Armoring Bracelet and two powerful unintelligent races that could be commanded by beings of sufficient might and presence. Ohannakeloi spent a few decades with his daughter Azukuao until she was ready to begin her journey. He then visited Shengshi on the Dragon's Foot and spent a deal of time there. He grew to appreciate the style of hierarchy and construction of the Jiangzhou whereupon he made his own keep. He went on to visit the eye of desolation, meeting Orvus and helping to create the Nebulites, he also at that time acquired several large vases of sap from the Branch of the World Tree. Appearance Ohannakeloi’s most normative appearance is a yellow, large terrestrial crab approximately one meter in diameter. Both much larger than most crabs and smaller in mass than many forms taken by other gods make this form slightly odd, in addition to the fact he is a crab. Aside from the unusual size and potential for divine acts, one could easily mistake Ohannakeloi for a crab as there are no other particularly unusual traits about his form. He does walk forward or backward as the crab form that he takes would normally given their leg structure, although this is not usually a grave concern for most when speaking to the deity. Portfolio(s) Stone ‘Stone’ the lifeless hard surface of the Early Galbar and the continuation of it into the depths of the area below the surface into the core of Galbar. And from this, the immeasurable strength and glory of stone, centered and strong stone needs not the animation of life to be vitally important and immutable to lesser ravages. The stability and steadfast nature of Stone demands the respect of lesser beings, for Stone is the rock on which all of Galbar stands, it is the nature and kind of the support structure and it is there to last. Ohannakeloi uses this dominion of the power of stone to sculpt natural landscapes just as easily as raise great works of masonry, although hospitably for life is not directly assisted by his power. Generally, Ohannakeloi has a great deal of influence and knowledge of stone, making him both a great worker of it but also great ability in its most effective use. Persona Ohannakeloi takes being a deity in this reality fairly seriously, being one this may align with his own self-interest. He has a pretty high focus on that worship of the gods as gods, and thereby the worship of himself as a god. Ohannakeloi has a high opinion of himself, an almost invulnerable sense that he and his actions are good and justified, although many of them revolve around continuing his own worship and the presentation of an image of strength. However, while that is said, he is not one to demand worship for being a god, he demands worship as payment for what he does as a god. He doesn’t really desire much beyond recognition and worship as a god, although he may create great works it is this drive of deific recognition rather than some other belief that drives him. It is what he feels a god should do and be that he strives for. Ohannakeloi has a high investment in mortal kind, not so much the case that he values mortals so much as individuals equal to his own but that he values as people to a degree, however small, rather than just what they can give him. He believes in fairness, albeit strongly biased fairness both towards the divine and himself. So while he is not greatly moral or good in some senses he is not completely arbitrary or cruel either. While Ohannakeloi does have a strong desire to be a god and to present an image of what he believes a god should be, this is not how he relates to other people. In conversation, Ohannakeloi can be quite direct, as this is his mindset generally. Ohannakeloi can sometimes be seen as imperious and cruel, but amongst the gods, Ohannakeloi doesn’t really see much true reason for conflict. In regards to mortals or the fine points of philosophical disagreements sure, but from Ohannakeloi’s point of view, all the gods are here to make this world together. Because of this Ohannakeloi can be quite affable and agreeable in these things, even those few mortals he cares to have attention towards are likely to be treated with some measure of respect. Worship Ohannakeloi is primarily worshipped by the Ihokhetlani, particularly venerated as their creator however is otherwise treated like the other gods of the pantheon abiding occasional lines of thanks and a greater trust due to higher amounts of interaction than with other deities. He has made no specific demands to be worshipped in any particular way, although his teachings to mortals have focused on their conduct towards each other and not specific ordinances when dealing with gods. Ohannakeloi has made a point of the necessity of respect when dealing with gods, as a point of fairness due to their large role in creating and managing the conditions of Galbar. Creations Sphere of Ehomakwoi The Ihokhetlani [[Buajoai|The Buajoai]] The Continent of Atokhekwoi The Iuoloai The Ahomauoi The Armoring Bracelet Azukuao Ihenonoi Uhaccala Ohannamauoi Hiuocca Ihomakwoi Relationships Ohannakeloi has interacted heavily with few deities so far. Azura - They conversed and departed in mutual respect, Ohannakeloi promised only to look into the Sky of Pyres and its issues himself. Shengshi - Ohannakeloi went to visit Shengshi and stayed with him for a while, he has a high regard of respect for Shengshi due to his good treatment but also a great deal of appreciation for Shengshese style of formality and ingrained hierarchy. Orvus - Ohannakeloi helped Orvus create the Nebulites, he has a deal of respect for Orvus primarily due to having high regard on good treatment and respect as offered during their meeting from both Orvus and his family. Orvus owes Ohannakeloi a favor. Musical Themes Category:Gods